Decisiones y Nuevos Comienzos
by youko.miya
Summary: Cuarta y quinta porque el cuarto esta muy corto. Espero actualizar pronto, algo mas de estas chicas. Que nuevo giro le daran a esta historia. Bye.
1. Chapter 1

**DECISIONES Y NUEVOS COMIENZOS**

Calificación PG-13

Género: Shojo Ai, Yuri Lemon

Comentario del autor: La verdad es que he visto muy poco de María Sama ga Miteru (No le digas a la Virgen María), sin embargo si he visto su influencia porque pude ver Kannazuki no Miko completa y me encanto, además también he visto un poco de Strawberry Panic; pero gracias a los diferentes escritos y a toda la información la serie me ha encantado. Así que decidí efectuar mi aporte a este interesante mundo alterno, he tomado algunas licencias y cree algunos personajes para hacerlo más encantador.

En cuanto al tiempo nos ubicamos en el tercer año de Yumi y no ocurrió la interesante declaración de Sachiko en el último episodio de Haru.

Agradezco cualquier comentario o review que queráis dejarme.

Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, para evitarnos cualquier tipo de lio legal

**Capítulo I. Tristeza interior**

Darte cuenta de que el mundo a tu alrededor sigue corriendo y que por más que intentes que las cosas sigan igual, resultaba bastante desalentador; así que para evitar que algunas de sus compañeras en especial Yoshino hiciera demasiadas preguntas, prefería estar en el invernadero, tratando de recordar todos los momentos compartidos con su Onee-sama en ese lugar y en el resto del colegio.

Debía admitirlo las cosas habían cambiado, ya cursaba su tercer año y quién lo iba a decir, ahora ella la rosa de la familia chinensis; la torpe chica que era casi desapareció para dejar paso a una más elegante que levantaba la admiración del colegio entero, ahora ella tenía la responsabilidad de velar por el comportamiento de otra, en su caso el de Töuko, que en algunas ocasiones llegaba a ser agotador. Por suerte su trabajo con el Yamayurikai contaba con las buenas relaciones que mantenía con Yoshino y Shimako para llevar todas las actividades a buen término.

Pero aún, con todas las satisfacciones que tenía en su vida escolar en la que sus calificaciones resultaban excelentes y su buena labor como rosa, estaba el constante dolor que sentía en el pecho ante la ausencia de esa persona especial, aquella a la que admiró sin conocer para después sorprenderla con la petición de entablar la relación soeur, que influyo en su 

refinamiento y en la mejora de sí misma, quien después se transformo en su primer amor y si seguía con su tono pesimista, podría ser el único.

Nunca pensó que cuando Sachiko se graduara las cosas podían cambiar tanto entre las dos, en primer lugar estaba la finalización de su relación soeur, y después la cantidad de ocasiones en que podían coincidir para terminar percatándose que esta la evitaba a conciencia.

El tener que aceptarlo tuvo el precio de un día entero en la cama, en la que las lágrimas se le agotaron y solo el abrazo silencioso de su hermano pudo ayudarle en algo. Después la llamada preocupada de Sei, en la que con su trato habitual consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa para después terminar concertando una salida, que en algo consiguió aliviar su pena.

"_El tener que resignarte ante lo inevitable"_ era el consejo que la antigua rosa gigantea le había dado aquella tarde en que simplemente dieron una vuelta y terminaron en un mirador contemplando el crepúsculo. Sei le dijo que ella había perdido con Dios, aludiendo esa relación que tanto dolor le causó y después refiriéndose a ella, agrego que no podía cambiar a la persona que 

amaba, así que le recomendaba que la olvidara; mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Tuvo varios días para pensarlo para llegar a la misma conclusión, no podía cambiar a Sachiko, esta jamás rompería su promesa aunque todo el mundo sabía incluido el novio que no le quería, siempre admiro a su onee-sama por el respeto con el que abordaba sus compromisos, sin embargo, eso era lo que la estaba alejando de ella en ese momento, no importando lo que en verdad sentía. Porque al menos tenía el consuelo de saber que Sachiko sentía algo más por ella, que la relación de soeur, debido a que solo un momento, un glorioso momento, su onee-sama dejo entrever sus sentimientos.

Fue en la graduación de Sachiko, a la que ella le toco hacer las cosas como lo habían hecho anteriormente Sachiko y Rei en la graduación de sus rosas pero por suerte fue Yoshino la encargada del discurso de despedida, su onee-sama se encontraba muy ocupada con la cantidad de felicitaciones. Cuando hubo pasado un poco el alboroto, sintió que una mano la tomaba delicadamente del brazo cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con la figura de Sachiko, iba a decir algo pero esta con una simple seña le indicó que no hablara, mientras la llevaba al invernadero, cuando llegaron allí no pudo 

felicitarla porque Sachiko la abrazó con fuerza tomándola con sorpresa y ella ante el gesto solo pudo corresponderle.

Cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, no lo supo, lo único que sabía es que lo atesoraría por siempre en su memoria, cuando se separaron solo se miraron a los ojos y su onee-sama hizo otra cosa totalmente inesperada, le dio un beso en la mejilla y murmurando un "lo siento" se marcho corriendo dejándola paralizada por sus acciones.

Le sorprendió cuando Sachiko no fue a la despedida en la Mansión pero sus compañeras no hicieron mayor alboroto y Rei fue la que termino desbordada con tantas atenciones y luego su onne-sama no dejo de sorprenderla cuando dejo una carta con la recomendación de que ella se convirtiera en la próxima Rosa de la familia Chinensis. Intento comunicarse con Sachiko pero le fue imposible por lo que decidió esperar a que terminara el periodo de vacaciones para entablar una conversación definitiva con su onee-sama.

Las vacaciones son para la mayoría un tiempo para relajarse, para olvidar el constante trabajo diario, para ella fueron un periodo de espera, supo disimularlo para evitar preocupar a los suyos en el viaje que emprendió su 

familia; se dedicó a meditar y albergar esperanzas con respecto a los sentimientos que podía sentir su hermana mayor, pero cuando regresaron a clases no volvió a ver más a Sachiko.

Quiso ser optimista pero con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta que no podía hacer nada y después de intentar contactarla en demasiadas ocasiones y no conseguirlo, opto por rendirse. Por lo visto Sachiko no quería volver a verla y no podía seguir descuidando sus deberes.

Se arrepentía de haber dejado ir a su hermana mayor sin hablar, de no confesar lo que sentía pero el miedo; siempre este se interponía, el exponerse al rechazo y la incomprensión era su mayor miedo sobre todo ante la persona que más admiraba, por eso no corrió el riesgo y ya era demasiado tarde.

Aprendió a disimular ante los demás el dolor que siempre la acompañaba, actuaba con normalidad y las cosas seguían su curso; busco refugio en sus obligaciones y en los estudios y hasta el momento le resultaba pero, esa mañana el ver la alta y elegante figura de Sachiko descender del auto con su habitual majestad, despedirse de Kashiwagi-san que por lo visto la escoltaba a la universidad y encaminarse con tranquilidad hacia el edificio, trajo como consecuencia revivir el dolor, por lo visto la persona que amaba 

le olvidó y siguió adelante; y ella lo intentaba pero no era Sachiko, ella era Yumi, a la que le dolía el corazón al ver como una persona importante en tu vida ya no estaba, le daban ganas de llorar de frustración y de rabia, de dolor por los momentos que no volverían. Así que antes de brindar un espectáculo que no podía permitirse en su condición de rosa, corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta el invernadero y allí se desplomó llorando hasta que no le quedaron fuerzas.

Había apagado el móvil y no le importaba el no ir a clases, que por un día se arreglaran sin ella en el Yamayurikai dijo con indiferencia, durante toda la mañana en unos ratos lloro y otros miraba con una triste sonrisa aquel lugar en la que paso buenos momentos con su onee-sama, mientras el tiempo pasaba y el dolor iba menguando, se recrimino a si misma por su comportamiento, por no poder controlarse; para al final dejarse derrotar y llorar buscando aliviar su pena. Para cuando termino la tarde se sentía mejor y era el momento de marcharse a casa, debía seguir adelante, aún le importaba a muchas personas y tenía que ser fuerte, no podía seguir sintiendo lastima por sí misma; así que haciendo acopio de fuerzas se levantó y salió de ese lugar; jurándose nunca más volver a ese sitio con la intención de recordar a su amada Sachiko.

En el camino a su casa encendió el móvil, el que inmediatamente comenzó a sonar como un casino, tenía una cantidad increíble de llamadas perdidas comenzando por su petit-soeur pasando por las dos rosas y terminando con Sei, y la cantidad de mensajes escritos comenzaban siendo tranquilos hasta convertirse en amenazas de no llegar a responder, se extrañó de que no la buscaran en el invernadero pero recordó que como una parte estaba en reparación seguramente eso alejo a sus compañeras pensando que no estaría tan loca para meterse allí; al menos aún hacía gala de su temperamento atrevido. Decidió responder a Tsutako segura de que esta lo comunicaría a las demás, envió un escueto estoy bien, nos vemos mañana y apagó el móvil.

No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, mañana que Yoshino le gritara todo lo que quisiera, que Touko le preguntara hasta el cansancio, Shimako le recriminara con la mirada y las demás le molestaran todo lo que quisieran, en ese momento lo único que quería era sumirse en un sueño reparador a fin de tomar fuerzas por que sin duda mañana sería un día bastante duro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II. Un encuentro desconcertante**

Tal como lo había imaginado fue un día muy fuerte, Shimako tuvo que intervenir para evitar que Yoshino hiciera una de las escenitas que solo su prima le aguantaba, pero al final después de unas explicaciones en la que se inventó una historia medianamente creíble y tal vez la tristeza que expresaba su mirada la dejaron en paz. Después de obtener los apuntes perdidos, un par de regaños por parte de los profesores y muchas miradas interrogantes de sus compañeras, la escuela termino y allí tuvo que trabajar para ponerse al día con sus obligaciones con el consejo. Le extraño que su petit soeur no comentara absolutamente nada pero se alegro internamente.

Lo que sin duda no se esperaba fue que en la hora del almuerzo que rogo a Maria-Sama pudiera estar tranquila, Sei la estuviera esperando fuera del edificio, se disculpó con sus compañeras y se marcho con la ex rosa Gigantea; esta camino a unos pasos de ella y cuando estuvieron lejos de las miradas curiosas de sus compañeras, estalló.

Durante, no supo cuanto, Sei se dedicó expresar su rabia y preocupación, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver de tan de mal humor a la siempre despreocupada Sei, en ese tiempo la trato de desconsiderada hasta ilusa mientras caminaba casi mareándola, para cuando termino estaba detrás de ella, iba a disculparse cuando terminara pero cuando Sei se calmo, sintió los brazos de esta sobre su cuello, recordándole la forma de molestarla hacia 

un par de años cuando ella era una estudiante de primer año, pero también sintió una humedad en su cuello y después de oír la quebrada voz susurrándole en su oído "no lo vuelvas a hacer, me asuste mucho" comprendió que la divertida Sei estaba llorando. Luego de prometerle que más nunca lo haría, aceptar una invitación para pasear el domingo, esta lo soltó y se marcho corriendo gritando que llegaba tarde a clase.

Al terminar su reunión con el consejo y el trabajo pendiente, se marcho a casa rechazando las amables ofertas de compañía; aseguro que estaba bien, además prefería un poco de soledad ya que quería pasear un poco por el parque antes de ir a casa, quería relajarse un rato, porque sabía que después de su pequeño acto de desaparición sus compañeras y amigas no iban a dejarla a solas de nuevo. Hasta Touko algo apenada le pregunto si quería salir el fin semana a tomarse un té o comerse un helado. Por lo visto Shimako se modero mucho en cuanto a lo que compartía con su petit soeur. Y Yoshino no hizo ningún comentario con respecto a su acostumbrada visita a Rei.

Después de contemplar como caían las hojas, recordando que se acercaba el otoño y por ende pronto tendría que sacar toda la ropa abrigada a fin de protegerse, decidió terminar el paseo por lo que dio la vuelta encaminándose a la salida. Cuando llevaba recorrido un trecho decidió acortar el camino y se subió, a un pedazo de tronco a fin de pasar sobre un pequeño charco, al cruzarlo dio dos pasos y se giro dispuesta a celebrar su logro, pero no supo como termino enredada, sintió un fuerte golpe para después ver todo negro.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se percató de un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, que no estaba en su casa, esa no era su cama y todo resultaba desconocido, sintió pánico pero al incorporarse se dio cuenta de que aún tenía su ropa, al enfocar más la vista vio sus cosas sobre una silla prolijamente ordenadas, sintió una punzada en su cabeza y dirigió su mano allí a fin de examinarla, pero fue interrumpida por una suave voz que simplemente dijo.

-Yo que tu no lo haría-con un acento extraño.

Acepto la sugerencia porque aún se encontraba algo aturdida, pero al enfocar la mirada se encontró con el rostro de una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo y unos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas que la observaban con preocupación pero también con simpatía. Decidió seguir el consejo y tomando una profunda inspiración, comenzó a hablar.

-¿Dónde estoy?- inquirió calmadamente

-En nuestra casa-respondió con tranquilidad la mujer mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello, lo que le permitió observar que llevaba un solitario anillo de plata lo que le tranquilizo un poco más, aunque no había duda de que la mujer no era japonesa, al terminar de arreglarse continuo hablando- Tienes suerte, te vimos caer y te recogimos, pensábamos llevarte a un hospital, pero al examinarte no nos pareció tan grave. ¿Cómo te sientes?-dijo con amabilidad

-Pues un poco aturdida, pero bien. Muchas gracias ahhhh…

-Que tonta soy, no me he presentado. Me llamo Michelle Dubois-comento con rapidez al ver su descuido- Puedes llamarme Michelle, no soy muy buena con las formulas de presentación de aquí, a pesar de que mi pareja se esfuerza bastante por enseñarme.

-Arigato, Michelle-san-respondió, por lo visto estaba en buena compañía-Discúlpame por ocasionarte tantas molestias-mientras intentaba levantarse-Pero debo llamar a mi casa- se acomodo un poco-pero las diligentes manos de Michelle le detuvieron.

-No te preocupes por eso. Mizuki fue a llamar a tus padres, descansa un poco más, quizás no haya conmoción pero te diste un buen golpe-decía mientras se retiraba y volvía a sentarse.

Decidió seguir el consejo y confiar en la palabra de Michelle, no quería volver a golpearse, por lo visto aún era un poco patosa.

-Disculpa pero si no es mucha molestia ¿quién es Mizuki?-intentando hacer conversación.

-Ah, ella es mi pareja-respondió Michelle mientras su rostro se iluminaba al hablar.

Mientras intentaba procesar las palabras de la hermosa mujer, vio como la puerta se abría y entraba una mujer japonesa, un poco más alta que la media con una hermosa cabellera oscura que le llegaba un poco más abajo del cuello y de un rostro bastante armonioso que al verla le sonrió.

-Alguien está hablando de mí- se detuvo detrás de Michelle y coloco su mano sobre el hombro de esta, por lo que pudo ver un anillo idéntico al que tenía Michelle- Que bueno que despertaste, Fukuzawa-san.

La impresión que tuvo fue bastante difícil de digerir, pero logro sobreponerse y pudo responder ante la cortesía de su compatriota.

-Arigato, gomenasai por tantas molestias-mientras efectuaba una leve reverencia ante la pareja de desconocidas.

Cuando se levanto ambas le sonreían y le respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-No eres ninguna molestia-dijeron casi a coro, cuando se percataron de esto ambas se echaron a reír, para después Michelle levantarse y darle un beso en la mejilla a Mizuki, mientras la otra le correspondía con entrelazarle la cintura a la pelirroja.

-Discúlpanos, Fukuzawa-san, siempre nos da risa cuando decimos lo mismo. Por kami, no me he presentado, me llamo Kigamura Mizuki-

haciendo una leve inclinación sin soltar a su compañera-No te preocupes por tus padres, hable con tu madre y cuando me digas que te sientes totalmente bien te llevo a casa-después soltó con delicadeza a su compañera, y esta vez se inclino totalmente mientras le decía-Me disculpo, pero tuve que revisar tus cosas para informar a tu familia. Lo lamento de verdad, pero Michelle me dijo que era mejor que lo hiciera para evitarte problemas.

-No, está bien, no hay problema. Gracias de nuevo-mientras su interlocutora se erguía y Michelle observaba la escena con interés-No te preocupes Kigamura-san, no sé qué hubiera pasado si ustedes no hubieran estado en el parque.

Pudo levantarse y al no marearse, disminuyo su aprensión. Iba a tomar sus cosas cuando Michelle comenzó a decir.

-Ya que no hay problema con tus padres, cenas con nosotras-dijo sonriente.

Solo pudo asentir al observar como Michelle había abrazado por detrás a Kigamura y esta se encontraba levemente ruborizada.

...

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERLO, Y JULIAN GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS

SUGERENCIAS O LO QUE SEAN, YA SABEIS EN DONDE


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III: Repasando**

Se había escapado por poco de un par de regaños por parte de sus profesores, pero gracias a sus compañeras que "amablemente" la despertaron de su ensueño, tirándole lápiz o goma de borrar.

Aún no podía creer lo que había ocurrido, en un instante de osadía tuvo un accidente que podía haber generado una serie de problemas interminables para ser rescatada por una pareja tan increíble como lo eran Michelle y Kigamura-san, las dos se habían portado muy respetuosas con ella esa noche, cenaron con tranquilidad y después la llevaron a su casa, donde Kimagura tranquilizo a sus padres una vez más, y al despedirse Michelle le entrego una tarjeta con sus números telefónicos diciéndole que cualquier cosa que necesitara las llamara.

Y ahora estaba ahí, en la hora de su almuerzo en su refugio particular cuando quería estar a solas, contemplado la tarjeta, sintiendo la necesidad de hablar con alguien, por lo visto esa pareja se presentaba como su mejor alternativa pero también sintiendo miedo de abrirse con personas que casi no conocía.

Le parecía tan irreal ese encuentro, conocer dos mujeres adultas, de diferentes nacionalidades que fueran pareja y por lo visto no tenían miedo de expresar sus sentimientos, de decir lo que eran sin ambages, mostrando sus anillos demostrando que el lazo que les unía era muy formal; aún se pellizcaba preguntándose si en verdad había pasado, lo único que tenía 

como prueba era esa pequeña tarjeta que le ofrecía una salida en cierta forma.

Así la encontró Sei, que al verla en ese estado opto por esperar a que la Rosa Chinensis despertara de su ensueño, esta lo hizo al rato cuando sintió que alguien la observaba, para encontrarse con la franca mirada de Sei.

-Muy bien, me cuentas que te ocurre por las buenas o por las malas, tú decides-le dijo en forma amenazante pero juguetona

Se sintió en cierta forma acorralada, pero al mirar a Sei comprendió que no tenía alternativa, así que lo mejor era sincerarse de una buena vez.

…_Un rato después…_

-Me quieres decir que tuviste un accidente por estar jugando en el parque, que quedaste inconsciente, que cuando despertaste estabas en la casa que pertenecía a dos mujeres desconocidas que son pareja y para completar te ofrecieron su amistad, no se Yumi pero esto no termina de gsutarme-dijo de corrido quedándose sin respiración

Asintió levemente y su rostro se encontraba muy serio, por lo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo se quedo sin palabras, tomo una profunda inspiración para decir

-Esto solo te ocurre a ti y al pato Donald, pero te creo-dijo con poco convencimiento-Y se puede saber que pretendes hacer con esa tarjeta

Yumi la miro y se decidió a hablar, quizás la ofendería o haría que se enojara con ella pero al menos le debía a Sei una explicación, a pesar de todo la que lo molestaba, era la forma de demostrarle lo preocupada que estaba por ella. Una forma de demostrarle su amistad.

-Conoces mi verdad, y te agradezco tus consejos y tu apoyo, pero en algunas ocasiones he deseado conocer y tratar gente nueva. Personas que no me recuerden a Sachiko, que no me recuerden a Lillian-Hizo una pequeña pausa para respirar, no deseaba levantar la mirada y encontrarse con la expresión de Sei- Si hubiera sabido antes que las cosas iban a cambiar tanto al empezar el nuevo año escolar, me hubiera cambiado de escuela, pero cuando empecé todas las responsabilidades llegaron y no pude retirarme-En ese momento las lagrimas comenzaron a correr y no pudo pararlas-Solo quiero olvidar y pensar que hay esperanza, que no importando lo que seas puedes encontrar la felicidad; y esas dos mujeres parecen haberla encontrado, yo…-el llanto no la dejo continuar y de repente sintió los brazos de Sei rodeándola y lloro, lloro su desesperación, su dolor, su falta de esperanza, lloro por todas y cada una de sus frustraciones, hasta que por fin pudo calmarse y escuchaba la voz de Sei tranquilizándole, susurrándole palabras de aliento.

Cuando se calmo, limpio su rostro con un pañuelo que Sei le facilito y al mirarla vio comprensión, y el comienzo de una pequeña sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, vas a salir con esas mujeres, pero yo voy contigo-mientras sonreía con suavidad-porque si de casualidad quieren hacerte algo, les diré que yo soy la única con derecho a corromperte

-Sei sama…-grito con fuerza

...

Muchas gracias a Mununita por los rewievs, espero que esta parte te guste de verdad.

Cualquier critica sera bien recibida.

Ciao


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV Cita para cuatro**

Estaba sumamente nerviosa, se había arreglado lo mejor que pudo, e incluso no usaba sus habituales colitas, el bullicio constante de la multitud que se movía en el centro comercial en vez de distraerla le ponía peor de los nervios, Sei se retraso porque tenía que hacer algo de la universidad y esperaba que Michelle y Kimagura-san en verdad vinieran. Prácticamente tuvo que armarse de valor por una semana para llamarles, Michelle fue muy amable como siempre y cuando le invito a tomar un helado para agradecerle lo del parque, esta se encontró encantada, pactaron el lugar y allí estaba, rezando todas las oraciones que se sabía para que fueran y que todo saliera bien.

Estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de que Sei estaba justo detrás de ella y antes de que pudiera reaccionar se encontraba en la posición que tantos problemas le causo con Sachiko en su primer año.

-Hola Yumi, siento haberme retrasado-dijo con voz traviesa

-Sei-sama-respondió tratando de calmarse, mientras con una facilidad nacida de la práctica se deshacía de los brazos de Sei

Sei solo sonreía mientras miraba alrededor buscando sin duda a sus acompañantes y acercando su rostro muy cerca al de ella, para decir

-Voy a pensar que al fin cediste a mis encantos por lo que inventaste para salir conmigo

-Que estás diciendo-dijo elevando la voz, estaba a punto de pelear con Sei cuando un ligero carraspeo las interrumpió y al voltear vio a Michelle con su gran sonrisa y a Kimagura-san bastante avergonzada

Después todo fue muy rápido, las presentaciones de rigor en las que Sei parecía sorprendida de la hermosa mujer que era Michelle, Kimagura disculpándose por la demora, en fin de todo un poco. Al final decidieron ir al cine, eligieron una película de suspenso, que hizo que Yumi brincara un poco y por supuesto Sei le brindo un abrazo. El helado, una cena, e increíblemente se divirtieron, se relajaron y cuando se despidieron terminaron acordando una nueva salida, esta vez en la casa de Kimagura.

Al llegar a su casa, Sei solo dijo.

-Tienes buenos instintos Yumi, son buenas personas-y con esas enigmáticas palabras encendió el auto y se marcho.

Ella solo sonrió, definitivamente había encontrado una vía de escape.

**CAPITULO V Lo que en verdad me ocurre**

Sus nuevas amistades resultaron muy interesantes, comprensivas y ocupadas, y de forma sorprendente ella también lo estaba; sus amigas intentado que se distrajera le colocaron mucho trabajo a ella y por 

consiguiente también a su soeur, cuando Touko comenzó a quejarse por la carga, Yumi le dio una salida (que encontrara su petit soeur), al parecer esto molesto un poco a Touko porque estuvo una semana que casi no le hablaba, solo para saludarla, sin embargo, cuando vio que no ganaba nada con su onee-sama volvió a ser la de siempre, y cuando creía que nadie la miraba evaluaba a las chicas de primero con interés.

Aparte estaban los estudios que cada día eran más exigentes y el constante tema de las chicas de tercero "¿A qué universidad pensaban ir?", algo que la tenia sin cuidado en el pasado porque siempre pensó que iría a "La Universidad de Lillian", pero ahora ante su situación con Sachiko, le hacía replantearse esa decisión.

Se hizo una asidua visitante de la casa de Kimagura, porque Michelle que era coreógrafa trabajaba en casa y le ofreció que fuera cuando quisiera, por lo que cuando salía temprano prefería ir y hablar de todo y de nada, mientras Michelle improvisaba bailes en el pequeño salón que tenia para ello. Algunas veces le ayudaba, y ensayaba con ella, pero lo que más le gustaba de ir para allá, era cuando llegaba Mizuki-san, y se comportaban como pareja, Michelle la besaba, jugaban cuando cocinaban y reían por tonterías, porque cuando se despedía de ellas, se imaginaba a Sachiko y ella en esa situación, para después llamarse tonta y olvidarse de esos sueños tan imposibles.

En una de esas noches, al terminar de cenar y al retirar los platos Mizuki-san le pidió que hablaran, y ella pensando que estaba molesta por su 

constante presencia en la casa, fue con aprensión a la sala, tomaron un te y Mizuki comenzó a hablar.

-Dime, ¿Por qué estas tan triste?-hablo con un tono de voz suave

-No, no es nada, he estado muy preocupada por los estudios, por los exámenes -respondió atropelladamente.

Y entonces Mizuki le puso la mano sobre un brazo y al levantar s mirada y concentrarse en esos ojos, entendió lo que decía "Confía en mí", y retiro su mano con suavidad. Y entonces llego Michelle que se sentó a su lado, tomo su mano y con una mirada le ánimo a hablar.

Y de repente las palabras se convirtieron en una cascada, hablo del sistema que existía en su escuela, de la primera vez que la vio, como la admiraba en silencio, como en una increíble jugada del destino se convirtió en la hermana pequeña de la chica más rica y hermosa de toda la preparatoria, hablo de su admiración por esa chica, cuando se percato de que estaba enamorada de ella, su situación al darse cuenta del compromiso de Sachiko, y al final su separación, sin explicaciones.

Su lucha interna para no buscar a Sachiko en la universidad y pedirle una explicación, y ahora la decisión que debía tomar porque la verdad no se sentía con fuerza para ver a su gran amor en la universidad y aparentar que no ocurría nada, y por último el estar tan cansada de decir que todo estaba bien, sabiendo que el dolor la estaba consumiendo.

Y después comenzó a llorar, Y Michelle le abrazo y cuando las lagrimas remitieron, se sumió en un profundo sueño. Al fin al despertar, estaba en la misma cama que cuando las conoció por primera vez, sintió una profunda paz, por lo visto el contar todo lo que le ocurría le alivio bastante su adolorido corazón.

Decidió salir del cuarto y averiguar donde se encontraban las dueñas de la casa, las encontró hablando tranquilamente en la sala con las manos entrelazadas, Yumi en ese momento comprendió que simplemente quería algo similar a lo que compartían las dos y que no debía sentirse culpable o mal por ello. Les saludo y pidió disculpas, pero la sonrisa de ambas le alivio su preocupación, para después escuchar la indicación de Mizuki san que siempre podía venir y que le llevaba a casa, ante lo tarde que era. Se fue con ambas, igual que la primera vez que las conoció, un poco apenada a pesar de que a ellas parecía no molestarle una joven con sus líos sentimentales.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Kimagura Mizuki observo a la joven mientras se dirigía con cuidado a su casa, no pudo evitar un suspiro, que su pareja observo divertida, tomo su mano un momento y la estrecho con fuerza, y al recibir un apretón igual de fuerte de su compañera, supo que sería apoyada, lo que le alivio el corazón. Había hecho una promesa y era el momento de cumplirla.


End file.
